


step #1

by kopi_luwak



Series: step [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, buat crack pairing celebration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan mimpi-mimpinya adalah ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	step #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts).



> enaknya beginian dikasih ret em aja ya. lol.  
> warningnya, seperti biasa aja deh /ngok plus, ini super random /lari  
> maafkan saya ngasih hadiah h-sekian dengan fanfik serandom ini, Alitheia-san _(:'3
> 
>  
> 
> **standard disclaimer applied**

Akashi membuka matanya.

Dia mendapati langit-langit yang sama dengan kemarin, dan dia juga mendapati dirinya terbaring terlentang di atas kasur _king size_ yang dia tahu biasa dia tempati, dan warna merah pekat gorden yang menutupi jendelanya menjadi sedikit bersaput kuning dan mereka bercahaya, dan dia langsung memahami bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang cerah.

Terdengar suara gemericik air di kamar mandi, dan dari intensitas air dan suaranya saat terjatuh ke lantai menandakan bahwa ada yang sedang menggunakan kamar mandinya untuk _mandi,_ bukan untuk _membersihkan_ nya. Akashi ingin tahu siapa yang (tidak biasanya) berani-beraninya menggunakan kamar mandinya.

Dia mengangkat tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk bangun dan mengalahkan bisikan rasa malas yang menyuruhnya dengan lagu untuk kembali tidur, dan saat ia berkedip, penglihatannya menjadi benar-benar samar dan saat dia berkedip lagi, seseorang telah keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk (miliknya) yang menggantung di pundak (dan mungkin tidak benar-benar dipakai, karena sepertinya badannya masih basah kuyup) dan celana pendek (yang juga miliknya).

(Apa-apaan?)

“Sepertinya kau baru bangun, Sei.” Seberkas suara memasuki gendang telinganya dan dia sedikit merasa aneh, karena suara itu terdengar seperti suaranya, sama persis. Namun dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan terkejut bukan kepalang.

“Apa kau merasa baikan?” suara itu menagih jawaban, sementara dia sama sekali tidak paham (dan tidak ada yang membantunya untuk paham) dengan situasi ini, maksudnya, lihat saja penampilannya.

Seratus tujuh puluh tiga sentimeter, rambut merah (dengan poni pendek), wajah dan suara yang sama persis dengannya meski mata mereka berbeda—merah dan kuning, _heterochromia iridum,_ eh?—dan dia merasa seolah sedang berkaca.

Ia mengumpulkan ketenangannya dan bertanya, “Kamu siapa?”

Orang itu tersenyum (atau menyeringai?), “Aku? Tentu saja aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou.”

_(Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah.)_

 

 

“Aku yakin aku masih sehat,” Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa, tangannya meraih cangkir teh dan kakinya menyilang, meminumnya dengan gaya para raja, “Jadi, katakan padaku jika aku hanya berdelusi,” matanya (dua-duanya merah) memandangi lelaki yang mengaku jika dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou dengan seksama, dan memang, yang berbeda dari mereka hanyalah poni dan warna mata. Itu saja.

Akashi di depannya tersenyum, “Sei, kamu memang sehat. Tapi kamu tidak berdelusi.” Dia menatap balik dirinya, dan kesan yang ia dapatkan selama saling bertatap mata adalah jika orang di hadapannya benar-benar tidak mau kalah, menegaskan status _aku adalah absolut dan aku selalu benar_ miliknya.

“Jika aku tidak berdelusi, seharusnya kamu tidak ada.” Dia berdiri, mencoba mengukur segala yang ada di hadapannya, membandingkannya dengan apa yang ada di bayangannya dan dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Mungkin terlalu lama berhalusinasi; membuat ibunya yang berada di surga jengkel menatap anaknya yang penuh dengan kebingungan akan kebohongan nyata. “Jika ada pun, seharusnya bukan dalam bentuk _orang_ ,” tambahnya.

Ya, dia masih tersenyum, dan langkahnya semakin keras saja saat kaki kirinya berhenti (seperti di gerak jalan), “Rasakanlah,” dia berkata, tangannya menyentuh pipinya, dan dia rasakan sentuhan lembut; seperti kuas yang disapukan secara ringan pada kanvas, menciptakan warna cat yang kuat namun lembut, “Lihat, aku nyata,” matanya menatapnya dengan dalam, heterokrom tercampur aduk dalam pemikirannya, “Jika aku adalah imajimu semata, aku tidak akan menjadi _nyata_. Aku tembus pandang.”

“Delusi berbeda dengan hantu,” Akashi bersikeras, dan apa gunanya dia membela hantu dalam argumen mereka jika percaya saja tidak, dia ingin tahu.

Akashi Seijuurou bermata dua menyeringai, “Sama saja. Delusi diciptakan dari pemikiran berlebihan. Hantu pun juga sama, terkadang mereka memang adalah makhluk astral yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, namun selebihnya, hantu adalah hasil pemikiran manusia atas paranoid mereka terhadap gelap, kesunyian dan malam.”

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum lebar. (Entah mengapa, ada sebagian eksistensinya yang berteriak bahwa dia menyukai keberadaan satu orang lagi di dalam rumahnya; mengajaknya melepas penat sejenak, mengambil rehat dari segala omong-kosong pewaris dan para _rakyat jelata_ yang mulai memberontak satu per satu.) “Ya, itu adalah kamu,” dia mengambil jalan tengah, “Dan dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu?” ia bertanya, dan dia mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri yang biasa percaya pada logika, bahkan orang di hadapannya pada akhirnya menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang sama.

“Jangan bercanda, Sei, aku adalah kau, jadi aku akan menerima segala panggilan darimu, karena kita sederajat, karena kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan satu sama lain—kekuatan kita sama.”

 

 

Jika Akashi ditanya kapan tepatnya dia mulai mendapati Akashi yang lain di dalam dirinya, mungkin itu adalah suatu saat di mana malam begitu mencekam, harinya begitu lelah—fisik maupun batin, ibunya baru satu minggu meninggal, namun pekerjaan dua kali lipat lebih menumpuk (bahkan dia diajak dalam rapat bulanan perusahaan sang ayah)—sementara tugas-tugas masih menggunung.

Ada sebuah suara menggaung di dalam pikirannya, bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja sementara ia terjaga dengan keras dari tidurnya, melirik ke mana pun namun nihil, sebelum dia menyadari, bahwa dirinya telah menjadi dua. Jika dia depiksikan pemikiran suara yang menggaung itu—versi gelap dari dirinya—mungkin dia dengan senang hati akan berbicara bahwa dia berkali lipat lebih sadis darinya, dengan senyum yang nyaris non-eksisten, namun anehnya, _sedikit_ baik hati.

Tentu saja, itu hanya dalam pemikirannya.

(Siapa juga yang akan berkata dirinya yang satunya baik hati.)

Siapa sangka jika itu akan menjadi nyata, bisiknya, sembari menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kegelapan untuk tertidur, lebih lama.

Siapa juga yang akan menyangka jika dia tidak pernah benar-benar tertidur, kenyataannya, Akashi yang lainnya—yang dia panggil dengan namanya sendiri meski awalnya agak terasa asing di lidahnya—tidak pernah benar-benar bersembunyi, kenyataannya, dialah yang menariknya, mencegahnya untuk tertidur panjang, di dunia hitam tempat mereka berada, mereka bersebelahan, dan dengan latar yang mereka bilang sebagai dunia nyata; mereka transparan.

“Aka-chin sekarang jarang kelihatan main _shogi_ bareng Mido-chin,” Atsushi membuka bungkus jajanannya yang entah keberapa di saat dia sedang memandangi Kise dan Aomine yang sedang bermain satu lawan satu—yang sekarang merupakan hal yang cukup jarang mengingat Aomine sekarang tampak sudah tidak terlalu berniat untuk bermain basket—dan dia sedikit mendongak, meliriknya.

Dulu Seijuurou melindunginya dari kekalahan, dan Akashi tidak terlalu paham mengapa dia bisa mengambil alih dirinya di saat sekarang, namun yang ia lihat, di sebelahnya, Seijuurou sedang memandang pertandingan satu lawan satu itu dengan fokus yang luar biasa, dan dia tersenyum simpul, “Seijuurou memintaku untuk lebih sering bermain dengannya.”

 

 

Akashi sudah melupakan kapan tepatnya dia meragukan keberadaan Seijuurou, dan meski Akashi ingat bagaimana dia tercipta, kepercayaan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou _memang_ ada dua orang sudah menelannya bulat-bulat sejak lama. Bukan hanya dua _jiwa_ seperti maksud Shintarou, namun juga ada dua badan dalam Akashi Seijuurou.

“Bagaimana sekolahmu?” Akashi sedang menggeret satu lagi kursi untuk ditata berhadapan saat Seijuurou menyelesaikan menyusun keping pion di atas papan, Seijuurou memang lebih sering bepergian saat mereka berada di lingkungan sekolah, entah melihat pohon, atau melepaskan kemarahannya pada seekor tikus yang kebetulan lewat di lapangan sepak bola, dan dia lebih sering menyerap pelajaran di kelas dengan teliti.

Dia duduk, menata keping pionnya sementara Seijuurou menunggu. “Baik-baik saja,” adalah jawaban yang akan selalu dilontarkannya, dan Seijuurou biasanya akan diam dan memulai permainan, namun untuk kali ini, Seijuurou nyaris menggebrak meja dan menghancurkan tatanan keping-keping pion itu dengan sebuah resonansi.

Seijuurou menariknya dan membuat sebuah ciuman kasar; dan Akashi tahu bahwa ini terasa salah, benar-benar _salah_.

Namun dia menangkap maksud Seijuurou dengan baik; dia hanya tidak ingin Akashi terus berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja di saat dia tidak, dan berhenti menutupi segalanya bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.

Saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Seijuurou kembali dalam dirinya yang biasa, menata ulang keping pion yang tercecer dengan sikap yang begitu tenang, dan itu membutuhkan beberapa menit sampai dia bisa (setidaknya sedikit) mengabaikan ciuman barusan dan bergabung dalam permainan yang selalu membuat mereka tenggelam.

Tetapi di benaknya tercatat bahwa ciuman tadi, rasanya begitu hangat.

 

 

Rasanya singkat sekali, ah, tidak, lama sekali, benar-benar lama—tahu-tahu, dirinya sudah mengenakan seragam SMA Rakuzan dan berdiri di gerbang lain, memasuki suasana lain dan asing, bersama dengan Seijuurou; dia menggandeng tangannya, dan dia berlari dengan pikiran yang terbang entah ke mana sebelum akhirnya membalas genggamannya.

Akhir-akhir ini, rasanya mimpinya seperti bertubrukan dengan kenyataannya. Seijuurou sering menendangnya dari kelas dan menyuruhnya untuk membebaskan diri dari penat sejenak bersama buku-bukunya di perpustakaan sekolah, dan Seijuurou bilang dia akan menggantikannya untuk mendengarkan pelajaran. Dia mengangguk, dan berpesan padanya agar mencatat penjelasan dari guru dengan benar—Seijuurou benar-benar menendangnya keluar.

(Dia keluar dengan tertawa, suatu hal yang sudah nyaris tidak pernah lagi dilakukannya.)

 

 

Tadi malam, Akashi bermimpi tangannya berlumuran dengan darah segar pekat yang mengalir deras, anyir besi berkarat memasuki hidungnya dan anehnya, dia lumayan menikmati baunya.

Akashi tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana isi mimpinya, namun, dia tahu intinya: dia membunuh seseorang dengan sebilah pisau. Dia lupa bagaimana prosesinya, suatu hal yang sedikit membuatnya terusik, mengingat dia adalah seseorang yang dapat mengingat dengan baik, namun mimpi itu terasa benar-benar seperti nyata. Seperti jika kau sedang berada di dalam teater empat dimensi, menonton sebuah film dengan kacamata yang lain, dengan pandangan dimensi yang benar-benar lain.

Tetapi masih jelas dalam ingatannya jika dia bermimpi tentang Kagami Taiga, orang yang berlaku tak sopan padanya di saat turnamen _Winter Cup_ masih berlangsung; di awal, ataupun di semifinal.

Dia menanyakannya pada Seijuurou yang mungkin akan ingat, mengingat mereka selalu bersama, atau mungkin akan tahu, mengingat mereka berdua adalah Akashi Seijuurou, namun Seijuurou akan mendiamkannya dengan sebuah ‘ssst’ dan jari telunjuk yang dibawa ke depan bibirnya, sedikit ditempelkan.

 

 

Di malam hari, Seijuurou akan mendoakannya dengan, “Selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah,” dan dia akan memprotes, seolah dia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang minta dininabobokan oleh ibunya, dan Seijuurou akan naik ke sebelahnya, memonopoli selimut dan tidur memunggunginya.

Namun yang mimpi yang dia dapatkan selalu mimpi dengan darah yang berlumuran, dan melibatkan orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Kali ini Tetsuya, melibatkan sebuah _cutter_. Akashi selalu melupakan detail yang terjadi, dan yang dia ingat selalu hal-hal yang abstrak, dia terbangun dengan keringat mengucur deras dan nafas yang terengah seperti sedang dikejar orang gila.

Seijuurou akan ikut terbangun, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Malam selalu gelap, bahkan matanya sendiri memiliki batas dalam melihat. Dia menetralkan nafasnya, dan membiarkan Seijuurou menuntunnya yang entah mengapa, selalu kehilangan jalan.

(Di saat dia melirik untuk melihat tangannya, dia melihat darah yang menetes-netes melalui sela jarinya.)

 

 

“Seijuurou, apakah kamu memang nyata?”

“Aku sangat-sangat-sangat nyata, Sei.”

 

 

Perspektifnya dalam melihat sepertinya juga sudah lama hancur: baru-baru ini, wali kelasnya memanggilnya ke ruangan konseling, menguliahinya tentang murid baru—apalagi dia adalah ketua OSIS—tidak boleh sembarangan bolos kelas, dan meski dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkata ‘ya’ untuk menyenangkan sang guru, dia memutar otaknya mencari tahu mengapa dia bisa dikatakan bolos—Seijuurou kan selalu ada di kelas, catatan-catatannya bahkan tertulis dengan rapi dan lengkap, meski dia tidak menulisnya.

Akashi meluruskan kakinya di atas atap, tak memedulikan rasa dingin yang menggigit dan ujian kenaikan kelas yang sudah semakin dekat, membuka makan siangnya dan bertanya pada Seijuurou yang mencomot satu buah tahu dari kotak bekalnya, “Seijuurou, kamu memang berada di kelas, bukan?”

“Ya, aku di sana sepanjang waktu,” jawabnya dengan santai, membawa tahu itu ke mulutnya, “Kamu diceramahi sama orang itu?” dan ingin Akashi tertawa; oh iya, Seijuurou adalah orang yang tidak akan peduli dengan hirarki, dia, secara sederhana, menganggap dirinya adalah yang paling atas dalam segala bidang.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, “Dia bilang aku suka bolos kelas.”

“Matanya saja kali, yang buta.”

“Aku mendadak ragu dengan eksistensimu.”

Seijuurou menyeringai, menaikkan dagunya dengan tangannya, menciumnya dengan sekilas sapuan hingga dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari apakah itu memang sebuah ciuman, “Jangan ragu,” ucapnya dengan tenang, “Aku Akashi Seijuurou, dan aku adalah kamu. Selamanya begitu.”

(Ciuman tadi, terasa dingin.)

 

 

Akashi mencoba membuka matanya semalaman itu, namun seperti biasa, Seijuurou mencegahnya dengan doanya, dan dengan nyanyian ninabobo yang sekilas terdengar seperti sebuah dendang seorang malaikat yang memeluknya dalam dekapan hangat (apa hal baik yang diperbuatnya, dia bertanya-tanya).

Dia tahu dia memang tertidur, namun dia sepenuhnya sadar—dia benar-benar harus mengerti apa yang telah dia lupakan di mimpinya, dan mencari jawaban mengapa sepertinya, mimpi-mimpi, imajinasi, dan kenyataannya mendadak menjadi tumpang tindih dan tidak dapat dibedakan sama sekali.

Seijuurou menggandeng tangannya, dan dia tidak tahu apakah Seijuurou tahu dia tersadar ataukah tidak, karena kenyataannya, yang mengetahuinya adalah Seijuurou, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya, barang setitik.

Dia melihat siang dalam mimpinya, sebuah siang bersalju yang begitu cerah sampai-sampai dia meragukan apakah ini puncak musim dingin, dan dia melihat Shintarou berjalan dengan langkah lambat menuju sekolahnya—dia tidak tahu urusan apa yang membuatnya datang ke sekolahnya (dan dia sendiri tidak pernah merasa memberitahu letak sekolahnya pada Shintarou)—namun rasa penasarannya tidak bisa terlalu lama, sebab Seijuurou membuatnya menoleh dan menatapnya ke arahnya.

“Akashi,” Shintarou memanggil, membetulkan kacamatanya. Tatapannya tampak tidak menyenangkan. Sama sekali. Tidak seperti saat (...)

Dia tertawa. “Apa?”

(Akashi tidak berniat bertanya mengapa Shintarou datang kemari.)

“Jangan bercanda,” ucapnya, lalu (...) dan (...)

Seijuurou berbisik padanya, “...”

Yang dia lihat adalah (...)

(...)

Saat dia tersadar sepenuhnya, matanya melihat tubuh Shintarou yang ambruk sembari memegangi perutnya, dan Seijuurou tersenyum puas. Dia memandangi tangannya, dan tangannya, seperti kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi—penuh darah, menetes-netes, membasahi putih salju dengan pekat darah, mewarnai aroma dingin dengan anyir besi berkarat.

Dia berteriak.

 

 

(Sore itu, dua kursi dan satu meja berhadapan. Papan _shogi_ terletak miring, dan keping-keping pion berhamburan, bibir Akashi disapu oleh angin berkarat.)

(Hari itu juga merupakan hari yang cerah.)


End file.
